Pokemorphs:Beyond the shadows
by Gold forever
Summary: When a young boy gets Pokemorphed he has no choice but to work with the other kids to take over the world and to take down team rocket. Rated T for murder and gore.
1. Oc form

This Gold forevers best friend he is letting me use his account to make my own story. this will be a pokemorph story that will use Ocs now before I show you what you need their are some rules the rules are:Complainig will result in not using your legendaries,no Eeveelutions (Tho Eevee in general is fine)no pokemon from the Pikachu you are not specific I will fill in the blanks or not use your Oc. Now that I have shown you the rules you can read what you need.

Name:First and last please

Gender:Important incase your Pokemorph has diffrent gender forms.

Age:12-20

Species/side:Pokemorph (have the powers of a pokemon)

Pokemon they are a hybrid of:Try to pick a original one.

Body:Skin color,height,weight.

Eyes:Color

Hair:Color,length and style

Clothes:Make it interesting. I hate it when all people wear is a white t-shirt and jeans. Really. If you are a pokemorph, try to wear something that suits your morph. Like, a noctowl would dress formally and wear mainly brown.

Personality:You can put whatever you want here but be descrpitive please.

Flaws:Put at least one to be realistic.

History:I want how they turned into a Pokemorph and why if you dont put it its fine but keep in mind that if you dont I could make them the most miserable include family

Moves:Only four

Pokemon features:Must have at LEAST three. POWERS DO NOT COUNT AS FEATURES.

Okay that is what you need either submit through reviews or PM Goldforever.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue /

I was an ordinary kid I had friends, and a family until they took it away from me. my name is Heath I have brown spiked hair, and had blue eyes I always wear a green shirt, and brown pants, and I live in a big city in Kanto that isn't well known. this the tale of how I turned into a Poke morph.

"Heath since you finished up breakfest can you please go to the store and buy some food." My mom said, she had long brown hair and blue eyes like me.

"Sure mom but do I have to babysit today?" I asked disappointed

"Yes your thirteen your old enough." My mom said, as I just stared at my one year old sister.

"Well see ya." I said, as I picked up my backpack and headed to the store.

As I rushed to the store I saw the Rattats playing in the grass and the Pikachus chasing each other.I then went to the dumpster to throw out some trash my mom ordered for me to throw away since yesterday, that's when it happened some guy with a black uniform on with a huge R on the front, hit me over the head with a glass bottle.

"Ahh!" I yelled, as I saw blood gushing out of my head but those crys were soon muffled as the guy took out a huge bag and covered me with it.

I could feel myself being carried to a truck, and plopped down on it, I crossed my fingers that I would not die as the guy started the car that was when I lost I awoke I was in some sort of laboratory naked in some sort of test tube with water in it, but their was a breathing device that let me breathe., their were scientist everywhere, finally one came up to me with a needle and took me out of the tube.

"Hold still this will only hurt for a short while." He said, as he jabbed me with a huge needle I couldnt help but scream in pain it was horrific.

"Now that that's done lets use the Pokemon cells." The scientist said, as he pulled up a shot that contained cells I wanted to go away, but I couldn't I saw helpless kids being hurt badly and some Pokemon as well.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, as I rubbed the spot were the scientist stabbed me.

"Dont worry child you will have imense powers beyond belife." The scinetest said, as he took some wires and hooked them up to my head.

"What are the wires for?" I asked, nearly screaming in pain from my head.

"Their wires pumping a particular Pokemon's brain cells into your brain." The scientist said, as I saw a young girl going throught the same process.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked,as my brain calmed down a bit.

"You ask to many questions but I suppose I could answer this need this power in team rocket after your done with this long process you will be transported to a training camp." The scientist said, as he readied the shot adding some weird cells to it.

"Ah!" I sheriekd in pain, the Scientest had stabbed me in the leg and arms with the shot.

"Quiet boy,if you know whats good for you,next I will add these wires to your arms and legs were I shot you." The scientist said, as he hooked them up.

"Whats next?" I said, forcing the words out of my mouth.

"We will have to wait five minutes for your arms and legs to get enough cells from the wires." The scientist said, as he walked over to the girl who was getting the same procedure.

She looked sad, and looked to be about my age with, long blue hair and brown eyes. I had five minutes to myself I thought about my mom she must think im dead, and my dad how would he take it I also thought at least I'm still alive I thought doesn't that mean think that I was just taking out the trash how could these people be so cruel. The five minutes passed and the scientist took off my arms and my legs wires, but kept the head one on.

"Okay child now this is almost complete now what is going to happen is I am going to extract a few of your cells." He said.I didnt want to talk about it I was already in pain like I was struck my lightning five houndred times.

The scientist made a few inscicions on my stomach my arms and my legs, he also mentioned since I wasnt screaming in pain like most of the people and Pokemon, he wouldnt put me to sleep for the procedure wich was bad because it really hurt. He then took these strange tools and little by little he droped my cells in a container, because of the tools and inscision he made, I was bleeding like crazy all over the medical table.

"Dont worry its normal and since it is you will not be punished." He said, as he made a few inscions this time on my face and the back of my head were the bottle hit.

He then extacted a lot more cells, and in place put other cells in my body then he took a huge pipe, and pumped ectoplasm into my body I wondered why tho, they hadnt done it to the other girl instead they put chemicals only harmful to Pokemon in her. He stiched me up and told me to come foward.

"When are you going to take this wire off of my brain?" I asked, in so much pain nearly fainting, but I held on for all I was worth knowing they could do something terrible to me while I was kncoked out.

"In an hour, for now I have one more thing I need to do to you." He said, as he punched me right in the face knocking me out.

**Meanwhile back at Heaths home**

"My baby were is he?" My mom cried

"Well acordding to the DNA test that was in fact your sons blood on the dumpster." The cop said, as my mom cried harder

"Have you found a body?" My father asked

"No sir but we have found this broken glass bottle were the blood is." The cop said

"I bet it was those scum team Rocket." My father said, clenching his fist.

"Well sir we think it is to, the problem is if they did take your son we have no way of knowing were he is." The cop said

"So will they kill him?" My mother said, trying not to cry at the thought

"I dont think so, but they do these weird experiment on children so he could die during the process." The cop said

"Well thank you officer see you tommorow." My dad said, starting to cry.

**Back at the labaratory**

I woke up on the medical table I had a huge cut on my chest, but what could I do I was in real pain, and could feel my body getting colder by the second.

"Come with me kid." A rocket grunt said, as he shoved me into a cell their were some strange kids in the other cells and a few Pokemon to

I decided if I was going to escape I should get some rest. Little did I know this was just the beggining to my sad tale.


	3. Pokemorphed

Pokemorphed /

I had slept for actually five hours, but what woke me up was this numbing pain in my hands, and feet I couldnt help, but scream in pain I didnt know whast these scientist did to me, but it hurt.I didnt bother to look at my hands or feet because I thought it would just go away.I then saw some rocket grunts carrying a kid about two years older than me he had slightly armourous brown skin like Cubone he also had weird hair, and it looked like his Skull was ripped out of his head thats when I noticed he had a small tail.

"Think you can run to veilstone city just because you escaped dosnt mean your not going to get caught." The grunt said, as he threw the boy into my cell.

"Well look experiment #27-AB has almost completed morphing." The grunt said, I had feeling he was talking to me, but I wasnt sure I mean I wasnt morphed what was morphing anyways.

"Giovanni we have captured test subject #82-5R." The grunt said, into walkie talkie.

"Good if this happens again we will have to kill him." Giovannia said, into his walkie talkie

The grunt ended the conversation, and plopped down Pokemon food in our cell I was confused we were humans we cant eat this its for Pokemon.

"Can you belive they want us to eat this garbage." I said, pushing the bowl to the other end of the room

"Why is it so strange?" The boy asked, timidly

"Well were humans we eat burgers and fries and ice cream." I said

"You mean y.y...you really havent noticed?" He asked, keeping his distance

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Look at your body." He said shivering

I looked down at my feet, and hands and got the shock of my life.

"Why are my hands purple and only three fingers and my feet their purple to and I have a tail whats happening to me!" I yelled.

"Why dont you look in the water." The boy said, trying to calm me down

I looked at the water and saw my reflection my eyes wernt blue anymore they were pinkish red and my smile was huge I looked like the joker.

"What happened?" I asked, nearly crying

I guess the boy sensed that I wasnt dangerous and came over to talk to me"You see here in this evil lab they morph kids to be half Pokemon so you can fight against good people these unusaul changes are your morphed body parts." He explained

He explained everything about this lab how he is a Cubone morph, and I was a Gengar morph he said his name was Chris.

"So why did you escape?" I asked

"Well I have been a morph for a week now and I need to stop these experiments my little brother died because of it." Chris said crying

"How do we get out of here?" I asked

"Well its simple now that I have you what you can do is go through walls since your a gohst type." Chris said

"So if I unlock it we can escape right?" I asked as, Chris nodded.

I slowly came out of the cell luckily the guard didnt seem to notice and I tryed unlocking the lock.

**Meanwhile at the school of Kanto**

"Bye Mike bye Ron see you tommorow." A boy said, he had brown mullet this name was Dylan and he attended the school little did he know he wasnt going to see them for a long time.

"Hey young man can you show me around the school a little bit im a new teacher here and need some help finding my classroom." The so called teacher said

"Sure let me see wich room,okay your going to the gym area outside you must be our new coach." Dylan said, oblivious to what the man was doing.

"Can you come with me and show me were it is?" The man asked, Dylan nodded and they walked over to the gym.

Once they got their Dylan began telling him about the gym "Its cool here we play baseball or r-" Dylan didnt get to finsh the man picked a huge rock and began hitting Dylan with it their was blood going everywere on the grass.

Finally the man tied Dylan up, and threw him in a huge truck (Wich was like the one Heath was in.) he then started the car and headed towards the lab I was in.

**Back at the lab**

Back at the lab Dylan was thrown into a tube and was going through the same procedure I had gone through only in water.

Anyways I was still having trouble unlocking the lock it wouldnt open so I tried chewing on it, but that didnt work either.

"Are you doing it right." Chris asked frightened

"Im trying my best!" I shouted, thats when the guard came up to me

To try and protect myself I just put my hands in front my face then I heard a noise I thought I was a goner, but instead lying on the floor nearly dead was the guard.

"Awesome you used shadow ball." Chris said, as I quickly unhooked the keys off the guards belt.

I then opened the lock with it and me and Chris were ready to roll I didnt understand morphing or anything about it, but my guess is that you learn cool moves to help you and Chris ploted quickly how to get out of the building we would have to do some crazy things, but it was well worth it.I know what your thinking how about I just go through all the walls until I reach the exit well that can happen my ability to levitate and go through walls arnt as powerful as the real Gengars and I could get stuck between walls.

"Hey look were at the lab." Chris pointed out.

We decided to give the scientist a run for their money we quietly, and carefuly went around the lab unoticed we then heard one of the autimatic morph machines sound.

"Experiment #02-LD is complete and ready to be taken to its cell." The Machine said, I wished I had gotten to go through that procedure instead of my painful one.

"What are you doing its dangerous." Chris said as I shadow punched the machine it broke into thousands of pieces I quickly unhooked the young boy who was around my age and carried him out of the lab.

"Get them!" I heard the head scientist say.

Rage was building inside I had to do it no more holding back I thought once a scientist came over to us he seemed to think we were weaklings.

"Glad to see you gave up." The scientist said, that was final straw I put down the stolen morph, and punched the scientist with my shadow punch I kept attacking and attacking until finally he was dead.

"I c...cant..be..belive you did that." Chris said, scared

"My only wish for him is that he could have died a more painful death." I said as, I picked up the stolen morph and ran with Chris by my side.

"Were next?" I asked

"Well we need to find the exit wich is a few rooms over." Chris said

"Before we leave their is something I need to do." I said

"What is it?" Chris asked confused

"I need to save someone." I said, thinking about that girl.

"Why didnt you save them when we were back at the cells?" Chris asked

"She wasnt their she is probably in the second unit wich is just up ahead." I said, runing towards it.

"Keep a look out." I said as I rushed into the cells I finnaly found her she appeared to be a nidoqueen morph she had a horn on her face and weird ears and her hands wernt the same.

"Your that boy." She said as, I used the guards keys to set her free.

"Thank you." She said as, we rushed out of the cell rooms

When we got outside to our shock an admin was holding a knife to Chris,s neck.

"Now you better return back to were you came from or I will kill your little friend." He said as, Chris began trembling

"No way." I said as I shadow balled the guard, and the girl horned attack him he was dead withing seconds.

"Thanks,you really saved my ass." Chris said

I pointed to the girl and began speaking"Well anyways this-"

"Veronica call me Veronica." She said

"Well okay Veronica." Chris said

We decided to keep moving to the exit, but to everyones suprise their was huge fleet of grunts blocking our way.

"We are going to kill you." One grunt said holding up a chainsaw

This is getting bad I thought will I be able to beat them?


	4. New Pokemorph friends

New morphed friends /

There were abot fifteen grunts blocking the exit one was holding a chainsaw I knew I had to think quick so I put down the stolen Morph I had a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked running around

"The only thing I know how." I said as I went in front of the grunt with the chainsaw

"See you gave up easily now time to kill,What?" The grunt asked confused I went right through his body and grabbed the chainsaw.

"Now look who is going to get killied." I said as the grunts stood their distance.

"Please dont kill us." One of the grunts begged

"Give me a good reason why." I said as I fierd up the chainsaw

"Please they forced me to work here just spare my life." The grunt pleaded

"Very well I will spare your life but the rest shall not live." I said as the grunt thanked me and ran out of the building.

A thought ran through my head I couldnt just chop these people up it was to cruel and so I decided I was going to stand their and fight like a man.

"Shadow ball" I yelled the grunts tried to run but I hit two

"Bonemarrange." Chris yelled throwing a bone at those to grunt wich killed them.

It seemed like we were going to win but soon the grunts overpowered us and pinnned us had no hope until we heard a noise.

"Flamethrower."A voice said

"Whirl pool." I heard another one say

If the flamethrowers didnt kill them then the whirlpools sure did I looked over after I got up and saw two looked to be a Typhlosion morph and the other an Azumaraill typhlosion morph had sort of yellow skin and black hair he had Typhlosion ears and his upper back had fire and huge fangs were oh him and his back was a little Azumaraill morph had the ears feet and tail of an Azumarill.

"Who are you?" Veronica asked suprised

"This is Erich and I am Lydia." The Azumarill morph said

"So I see you were trying to escape." Erich said

"Are you trying to escape to?" Chris asked

"No but Lydia is she requested my help on escaping." Erich said

"Well what are you waiting for lets leave." I said stomping my foot.

"Thats a good idea they miht send more grunts." Erich said as we left.

"Were are we going?" I asked panting as I was carrying a stolen morph

"To a forest we should be able to hide their for a few weeks." Erich said

"How far away is it?" Chris asked trying to catch his breath

"Erich says just beyond a small river bank." Lydia said

Once we got to the river bank their was a samll problem how were we going to cross it finally I had an idea.

"Shadow sneak." I said as it built a small bridege to cross we all walked on it until we finally came to a clearing their was a Typhlosion sleeping in the clearing.

"We cant stay here this Typhlosion already clamied it as its own." I said

"Hes my friend,Inferno wake up." Erich called and the Typhlosion got up once it got up I looked around the area it had vines and some grass and a few trees and the river was right in front of it.

"Inferno these are my friends Lydia,Chris,Heath, and Veronica." Erich said introducing us to his Typhlosion friend.

"This is great were are we going to sleep?" Lydia asked

"Why dont we forge for food?" Chris asked

"Thats a good idea Lydia and I will find building materials for beds and Chris and Veronica will find food." Erich said

"Hey what will I do?" I asked mad

"You stay here and stand guard." Lydia said and I nodded

While the others were gone I lade down on the comfy grass while the stolen morph didnt seem to move I guess he was asleep and Inferno was down by the river getting a drink of water but their was something seriously wrog it was quiet a little to quiet even though I had only been here for few minutes I ould sense that forest wernt suppose to be this quiet but I ignored it and took a nap.

"Damn it" was the sound I woke up to

"I looked over and saw Inferno knocked out in front of him appeared to be a Scizor he looked scary and mean and had a scar on his eye.

"Glad to see you woke up now I get the pleasure of killing you alive." The Scizor said as his claw turned to steel.(Remeber their part Pokemon they can understand their languege.)

"No it is I that will get the pleasure of killing you." I said charging up a shadow ball with my purple hands.

"You asked for it." The Scizzor said as he hit me with a x-siccor

"Ahhh." I screeched in pain it felt like a gazzilion spike going into your body.

"Now steel wing." The Scizor said as he hit me with another powerful attack.

"Chris,Erich anyone help!" I yelled in pain trying to hold myself up.

Lydia POV

I could have swore I heard screaming but jusst thought it was a figment of my imagination and countinued to collect wood

"Did you hear that." Erich said as he gathered more wood.

"Yeah I wonder whats happening." I said as I continued to walk on

"Its probably a Chatot nest hatching they usually hatch this time of year." Erich said

"Why did you make us work right when we got here?" I asked

"Well only because you guys wanted to I barley no those three kids." Erich said scratching his hairy back

"How do you know when its time for these Chatot to hatch?" I asked intrested

"I have lived here with Inferno for the past three years that I have been a morph." Erich said

"Well its better then being trapped in that lab." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"How did you get caught?" Erich asked

"Well I remember it clearly now but back then because I didnt it cost me some of my life." I said thinking back to that day.

Flashback

"Wow its really raining mom." Lydia said

"Yes I can tell their is going to be a flood." Her mother said

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked

"Yes we have to help people and quick I say it floods in five minutes." Her mom said jumping from the life guards seat and taking action to help people.

I need to help mom I got to save people Lydia then took a few people to shore her mother was wrong the flood was coming right now.

"Mommy,daddy." Lydia heard a little boy cry she couldnt resist she had to help.

"Here come with me we will find your parnets later." Lydia said leading the boy to the surf shack

"Stay in here were your safe with th-" Lydia couldnt finish her sentance she was wisked away to sea.

It traveled her many miles while she was knocked out and when she awoke she was in a fishing net.

"Were am I." lydia groande

"Hello little girl do you remember who your parnets are so we can help you find them?" One of the scientist asked

"No I dont know who I am?" Lydia asked

"Perfect come with us." The scientest said as they lead Lydia to the lab.

End of flashback

"They tricked me." I sobbed

"Its okay lets just finish collecting wood." Erich said.

Heath POV

Blood was seeping out of my arm I was being beaten to a pulp and couldnt hold on any longer I was going to die.

"Fuck you world you love hurting me." I yelled as the Scizor was about to do his final blow.

The Scizor looked determined"Here is were it,huh." The Scizor sounded suprise because what was holding his claw was the stolen stolen morph had a mullet and now had what looked to Loudred horns and feet he also had purple hair.

"Kid what are you doing?" The Scizor asked suprised

"Helping someone who helped me." He said as he used his uproar attack

"Kid that hurt but I wont go down easily." The Scizor said as the kid looked like he knew what he was doing so I just sat their and wathced.

"Fire punch." The kid said giving a devistating blow killing the Scizor.

When it was all over we threw the Scizor into the lake and he introduced himself as Dylan he was clearly a Loudred morph but I had more things to think about like Inferno luckily when I checked him out he seemed to just be resting.

"So how did you know you could attack?" I asked

"Well I guess my brain waves might have picked it up." Dylan said

"I still dont understand morphing yet." He said making a fist

"Me neither lets just leave that stuff up to the experts." I said

Me and Dylan played for hours we played catch but Dylan cheated and use his uproar to send the ball further and then we played we played a running game that I cheated on and used my levitat ability to avoid the Chris and the others came back.

"Did the morph wake up while we were gone?" Chris asked

"Yup everyone this is Dylan." I said introducing him

"Well I guess we better have a campfire tonight." Erich said as every one cheered

But little did I know the campfire would be the place were to many stories would infold.


	5. Around the fire part 1

Around the fire part 1 /

The fire was burning strong I guess you could tell because the heat was the most warmest thing ever it felt like you were in heaven. We all sat on 3 neatly carved logs and finally we were ready to enjoy it.

"Wow this fire is so warm." Dylan said

Me and Dylan seemed to get along well and he liked everyone their to "Yup,hey bring out the marshmellows." I yelled, putting my hands near the cozy warm fire even tho my hands were able to go through things I didnt dare put them in the fire it was to dangerous.

"Marsh mellows coming right up!" Erich said, as he tossed us some sticks and marshmellows. Erich and Lydia were making some dinner for us so they were relived to know that they could buy some time to cook on the other fire pit (One not suitible for sitting around)

"You guys better not spoil your appetite." Lydia said with a stern voice, but it was hard to take her seriously with her ears and tail always showing.

"Hey whats the matter Chris?" I asked the frightend Cubone morph.

"Im okay its just im little scared to roast marshmellows." Chirs said as, me Dylan fell off our log.

"You got to be kidding me oh well I will teach you." Dylan said, showing Chris how to roast them.

I ate my marshmellows right up they were, so good every now and then I would forget that my hands could go through things and, so my marshmellows would fall on the floor, but mysteriously when I looked down they wernt their.I had read a book about these things and by the looks of it our criminal for now would have to be called the marshmellow thief.

"Okay guys dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Erich said as, Lydia and him sat down on the same log.

"Oh,look Dylan, Erich and Lydia are sitting next to eachother." I said as, Dylan laughed not realizing how loud he was.

Dylan and Chris noticed this quickly to and another weird thing was that Erich and Inferno wernt next to eachother. Dylan spoke up"Haha,Erich and Lydia sitting on a log K-i-s-s-i-n-g fi-"

"Shut up whats so wrong with siting with a girl?" Erich asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"1. has short blue hair making her hot 2. you are the same age3. she requested your help." Chris said, I was suprised that Chris was talking like this usually he was to nervouse to care.

Lydia seemed to try and hide her face, but to no avail"Why you little monsters." Lydia said, I guess she was mad because we found her attractive.

"No way I like someone else here." Erich said, trying to hide his blushing face.

I remembered Veronica she had left I guess she had a good reason"Well Lydia is the only girl here and Veronica left a few hours ago to go find her own path,so your saying your gay." I said as, all us boys (Except Erich) jumped behind our logs.

"Your really gay huh?" Dylan asked

"Yes,I mean no." Erich said, with a mad voice as Lydia was now blushing.

"I cant belive you Erich I have known you for three years and you never told me." Inferno said, jokingly as his fur swept in the wind.

Erich looked very pissed and the fire on his back started up"Enough joking guys its not funny." Erich said, with a very angry voice.

"Sorry we were just having fun at your own expense." Chris barley said as he was laughing hard.

Erich then sat down and seemed pleased"Its okay I guess I deserved it kind of." Erich said in a nice voice

"So when is our food going to be ready?" I asked as, everyone her my stomach grumble loudly.

Erich rushed over to the other fire pit "Right now let me get the plates and chips." Erich said as, he got some paper plates and some barbacue chips he then took each plate and put a cheese burger on it then he walked over to us and handed us each a plate.

"Delicious it looks so good thanks Erich." I said, before consuming the cheeseburger it was probably the best one I ever had,it had just the right amount of cheese and the meat was so good and the bun was nice and crispy I knew I had to have seconds.

"Now dont forget to chew." Erich said

"Or breathe." Lydia added as she took a bite out of hers.

"That was delicious can I have another one?" I asked Erich who seemed to be talking to Lydia

"Sure, but only one more." Erich said as, I left to go get the other one.

Once I got to the fire pit I noticed the second bag of chips was open, but how was that possible I know for a fact Erich only opned one I just forgot about it and went back to were the others were and sat down.

I looked over at Chris tears were forming in his eyes."Whats the matter Chris?" I asked ,hoping I could help out.

"Well you remind me some much of how my older brother used to be." Chris said, drying up his soggy tears that were now getting on his food.

"Sorry I made you remember him." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Its okay it feels like he is here with me even tho he is in Veilstone." Chris said as, he hugged me I took this as a chance to stretch my arms and steal some of his chips.

Lydia seemed very intrested"Hey how did you get caught anyway?" Lydia asked.

"I dont want to talk about." Chris said nearly crying

I quickly warmed up my hands before speaking "How about we each take a turn on telling how we got morphed." I said, thinking it was a clever idea.

Erich gazed up at the beuatiful constellations and stars and finally spoke "Why cant we just tell scary stories." Erich said, he didnt seemed pleased at my suggestion.

I ate some of my chips"Becuase im part ghost type so it wont be fair I can all scare all you easy." I said as, everyone except Erich agreeded.

"So its setteled we tell our stories." Dylan said

I quickly put my feet near the fire as it got slightly colder"Since Chris gave me the idea he has to go first and Erich can go last." I said as everyone nodded in agreement.

**Chris POV**

I couldnt belive Heath was doing this, but I couldnt let them down it was sort of my idea so I had to tell the truth, because they deserve to know.

I looked at the fire and then back at everyone they were all waiting"Well it happened on a nice sunny day." I began

**Begining of flashback**

_It was a nice day the weather was just right and it was around breakfast time and mom had made some pancakes with maple syrup my favorite food.I quickly rushed down the stairs were my brother was playing with his toys and my dad was reading up on some old Pokemon files._

_My mother quickly montiend for me to sit down at the table and then she put a plate of food in front of me."So honey what are you going to do today?" She asked, with her always sweet voice._

_"Well im going to the tower today like every saturday morning." I said as I began eating._

_"Hey son how would you like to go to the park with me and Mike today I will get you that new video game you have been asking for." His father said as, he began smoking out of a neatly made pipe, Chris hated when his father smoked, but he was just a kid what could he do._

_I thought about it for awihle and then gave my answer "I guess I c-"_

_"Put your hands were I can see them." I was interrupted by these guys with guns they busted down our door._

_My dad wanted to be tough "Your not hurting my family." He said, but it was no use they shot him in the leg._

_"You evil fuckers." I said as, they took out an 18 Caliber pistol dont ask how I knew what gun that was._

_One grunt then picked up my little brother and punched him how could they do that to a 5 year old kid.I was getting mad I was usually nervous, but I had to be tied my mom,my dad, and my little brother up and dumped them into a huge truck.I knew I was next._

_"Now little boy how about we tie you up and not kill you." one of the guys said to me, I wasnt goign to give up and I whacked him._

_The guy had a red spot from were I slapped him"You little bastard." The guy said as, he shot his pistol I just narowly missied getting shot._

_I thought it was all over they seemed like they were leaving, but I was soon to be horribly wrong I quickly went to go phone the cops._

_"this is 911 what is your emergency." The lady said_

_"My family and I are being kidnapped please help us were in lavender town were in the house that is painted green." I quickly said._

_The lady didnt seemed please "What kind of a jokester are you." The lady said as, she hung up._

_Damn cops their never their when you need them I thought, but that thought was quickly turned into dust as I was wacked with a cutting board and knocked out. When I awoke I was in some sort of tube with water I had all these wires going everywere from my head to places you wouldnt want to know.I looked over and saw my brother being carried by some scientist he was dead I could tell._

_Their was this beeping noise"Expierement #82-5R is halfway finished." I heard a machine in the corner say._

_I examined my surroundings a little more and figured out I was in some sort of lab and I figured they were experimenting with me. I touched my head and I felt like my skull was ripped out of my head because it felt boney and a little dryer then when it was in the water, so I felt my face this time it felt like it was actually in my body.I quikcly looked at my reflection on the glass of the tube my face it had a skull on it a weird skull._

_I then focused on the jerks who put me here my rage was building until I couldnt just hold it in I madly released my rage by punching and kicking the-_

**Interruption of flashback**

Heaths juice box was making alot of noise "Hey Erich can you get me another juice box please." Heath said

Erich sighed and went to go get another one "Heath you cant just interrupt the story." I said, I felt like was about to kick him, but then I remembered my kick could go right through him.

Erich returned with a juice box and handed it to Heath "Thanks Erich now continue." Heath said as, he began drinking another juice box.

**Countinuing from flashback**

_I then focused on the jerks who put me here my rage was building until I couldnt just hold it in I madly released my rage by punching and kicking the glass tube until finally it shattered into a million pieces.I then simply walked out._

_"Get him." I heard one of the scientist yell._

_I quikcly ran as fast as my legs could take me oblivious to the scientist who were chasing me.I knew if I ignored them I would go quicker and I was right, because after I ran out of the building the scientist had to give up.A map flew by me and landed on my head, or skull ,anyways I took a look at it._

_My eyes moved quickly over the map of Sinnoh until I found the place I was looking for "Veilstone city thats were he is I got to go get him." one thing still bothered me how was I going to get there._

**End of Flashback**

Everyone seemed a little sad for me "Wow you really want to find your brother." Heath said as, he quickly stole some chips from me.

"Well I still want to go their, but im afraid I will get caught." I said with tears in my eyes.

"We will talk more about later." Erich said, I knew he was up to something, but I just left it.

"So now its Lydias turn." Heath said as, he consumed the whole bag of remaining marshmellows.

"Guys she already told me cant we just leave it?" Erich asked

"Its fine Erich I didnt tell you how it really happened." Lydia said

**Lydia POV**

I looked down into the fire it was so warm "Well before I tell my story you have to promise never to tell anyone." I said

"We promise." Dylan said as, Heath whispered something into his ear.

I glanced at Inferno and then at Erich "It all happened on that horrible night." I began.

**Begining of Flashback**

_Today was the day the flood started the streets were filled with water so much in fact that you couldnt even see the top of some cars, and houses had water coming in through doors, and mother was brave she was getting ready to save people near the beach I tried to persuade her to let me go with her, but she wouldnt anything dangerous since that inccident happened._

_"Please mom let me go I wont get in your way." I pleaded_

_"No do you want to end up like Nat." My mom said as, she got a few life jackets._

_I thought for a while and then came up with a good answer "Mom your to worried I wont end up like him besides he isnt dead is he." I said as, my mom looked at me with her mad face._

_"We dont know if he is dead we havent found him, but if you really want to." My mom said, giving me a smile._

_"Thanks mom I wont let you down." I said as, I hugged her._

_When we got to the beach their were a lot of people who needed our help my mom saved a few and so did I. finaly we had to actually go into the water of the sea this didnt worry me one bit, but my mom made me put on a life jacket._

_I quickly ran off "Dont take it off." My mom yelled as, I jumped into the water were a little boy was swimming._

_"Hello come with me and we can find your mommy, or daddy.' I said as, I tried to pick up the little boy._

_He must be fat I thought, but then I looked at him again he wasnt even close to fat I then looked at my life jacket it was restraining me so I quickly took of the orange fat floating device.I then picked up the little boy and handed him to another life guard who was helping out._

_I began to speak"See mom I dont need a lif-" I couldnt finish my sentance I was knocked out unconscious and was carried out to sea._

_When I woke u-_

**Interruption of flashback**

"Heath what are you doing?" I asked as, he was at the edge of his seat looking at the trees.

"Capturing our little food bandit." Heath said as, he quickly grabbed something.

Erich looked supriesed "What food bandit?" Erich asked confused.

"This one right here." Heath said as, he lifted his had arm and showed us.

He was holding what seemed to be a Vulpix morph the morph was a boy he had regular human hair, but red and his hands were paws and he looked to be almost a complete morph only difrence his hair his body color and his feet.

"Please dont hurt me im really hungry." The Vulpix morph pleaded.

Heath began speaking "Were not going to hurt you we just want to know who you are."


	6. Around the fire part 2

Around the fire part 2 /

* * *

**Authors note: my bro was kind enough to send me this chapter I was working on so I finishid it Neucome excutive[(Sorry if its not spelled right) Gets all the credit for Erichs Flashback hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Heath POV**

I held up the Vulpix morph by his fur and began talking, everyone was looking at him like he was crazy "Were not going to hurt you we just want to know who you are." I said as, my weird smile was on my face.

He looked nervouse he turned his head to look at the trees, but nothing was there "Im Alsadair please we dont mean any harm." He said as, tears welled up in his eyes I noticed he said we.

"Who is this we?" I asked as, my Red eyes stared into his soul it made him shudder for some reason I actually loved to see people shudder unlike when I was normal I guess its because of my Gengar genes.

"Well its me and my friend their is this weird morph following us because we ate some of his food were really hungry sorry for stealing your food." Alsadair said as, their were rustling in the trees.

"Come on out Sail." Alsadair said as, his friend emerged from the had short black spiky hair, and a Seviper tail, and gold mark she was wearing make up to hide her scales I knew, because well lets just say being a Gengar morph has its perks.

"Well look what we have here I command the Gengar morph to go to the bushes." Sail said, with a stern voice.

"Yes sir." I said as, I quickly rushed over to the bush she was scary in every aspect.

Sail seemed pleased and so I just stayed put "Now we would like for you to give us your food." Sail said.

"We cant give you our food its all we got." Chris said as, Sail suddenly got tense.

She was backing away slowly "Alright I wont steal your food dont hurt me." She said as, Chris seemed really confused.

"Whats the matter,Sail?" Chris asked

"Your a ground type your going to hurt me." Sail said as, she quickly curled up into a ball.

Chris was confused still, and began speaking"What make you th-" "I finally found you,you little bastards." A morph said as, he kicked Alsadair to the side.

He was just about to kill Alsadair until he saw me "Lets play some games." The guy was clearly still young about 15, his hair was short azure colored with bangs he had a not very noticeable crown on his head and a quagsire tail his feet were that of an Empoleon I didnt understand how could he be two morphs.

**Chris POV**

You could see everyones faces were hidden trying not to make contact"I will take care of him." Erich said as, he charged up a flamethrower.

"Thats no fair Erich I want to play the game first." Heath begged, I really dont think Heath understood what the morph ment by games.

"Well better him then me." Erich said as, Heath thanked him and ran infront of the morph.

"Its kind of odd that you want to play games, but I love them so lets get started." Heath said as, the morph just chuckled.

"Okay the game is whoever knocks out who wins." The morph said, his big brown eyes surveying the area.

Heath seemed excited "Okay mister I will go easy on you." Heath said, he looked like he really thought it was a game we had to let him battle the morph because we were all weak to him except Heath, and Dylan and lets face it Dylan is a new morph he wouldnt be able to handle it.

"Hydro cannon." Ther morph said, we were all in shock their was no way Heath could survive that, but we were all wrong.

Heath narowly doged the attack, and laughed "Shadow punch." Heath said, his purple hands turned black and he started beating the guy up he wouldnt even stop to breathe."Kid what are you doing?" The morph asked in short breaths, Heath gave one last blow and the morph fainted.

Heath looked confused "You okay mister I thought for sure you would win I guess you let me win." Heath said, we all stared in awe how was he that powerful I was a weakling, I was barley able to hold my own and here comes this boy who can knock out a six foot morph when he is barley five feet himself.

Heath looked over the morph carefully "Mister,he must be sleeping I guess since its late he decided to go to bed." Heath said as, he sat down next to Dylan again.

"Heath are you feeling okay?" Erich asked, with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah I guess, can we continue with the story telling now?" Heath asked, Alsadair and Sail came up to him.

"Thank you can we please stay with you?" Alsadair asked.

"Sure Dair is it okay if I call you Dair?" Heath asked as, Alsadair nodded.

Erich looked like he was going to explode"Wait dont I get a say in this?" Erich asked as, he sat down and crossed his arms.

"Nope and its only for a short while." Heath said as, Alsadair thanked him and sat down next to Inferno.

Erich rolled his eyes he wanted to kick Heath so badly, but then he rembered Heath beat up a morph ten times stronger then Erich himslef so he backed down.I looked over to see Sail she was hiding behind a rock I quickly noticed her.

"Sail you can join us!" I yelled, she looked shocked, but grateful and sat down next to Heath.

"Now Lydia you have to continue to tell us how you turned into morph." Heath stated

**Lydia POV**

I wasnt so sure about contnuing I was hoping that they wouldnt notice after the event, but I guess I underestimated them.I looked up at the starry sky it was so beutiful I then saw a huge bright star I rembered when Me and, nevermind.

"Well Okay I guess I could continue." I began.

_**Begining of Flashback**_

_I began to speak"See mom I dont need a lif-" I couldnt finish my sentance I was knocked out unconscious and was carried out to sea._

_I woke up in what seemed to be a fishing net like one of the ones you see them capturing remoraids or feebas in, I looked around the huge ocean it was like a million gallons of neverending water, but it was beutiful.I quickly fumbled to try and get out of the fishing net it was hard, but I managed to get out._

_"Great now all I got to do is,what the hell im in a boat." I yelled, I began pounding on the glass that was separating me from the ocean._

_I heard some footsteps "Pounding on the glass little girl isnt going to make a diffrence." The guy said, he looked like he was a scientist, but I wasnt sure._

_"What the hell do you know?" I asked as, I countinued to pound on the glass._

_The Scientist chuckled "Watch your mouth little girl." The scientist said, grabbing me by my hair and bringing my eyes to his._

_"What the hell is wrong with you buster?" I asked, kicking my legs trying to get away._

_He set me down and patted my head "Do you know were your parents are?" The scientist asked_

_I put a lot of thought into it, but I really didnt know "No I dont remeber." I said, crossing my arms._

_"Perfect come wtih me." The Scietist said as, his white lab coat moved slightly due to the wind._

**End of Flashback**

**Heath POV**

"They tricked me now look at me im a freak." Lydia said as, she began crying.

"Its okay we are all freaks." Alsadair pointed out as, he began chewing on a bone that was left over from this mornings forge.

I stared at Alsadair for quite some time their was something weird about me if I stared at someone long enough I could read their thoughts and this is what Alsadair was thinking."These people are so nice I wonder why the dude with Typhlosion friend is acting weird maybe he is gay." Alsadair thought, I choked a laugh.

"Well I guess thats to bad." I said as, Alsadair began crying.

"What a sad story." Alsadair cried

I began thinking he was getting a little anoying, but I just ignored I looked over at my friends they were starring at me.

"Whats the matter?" I asked as, Erich gave me a glare.

"Its your turn to tell your damn story." Erich said, making a fist.

"Yeah, but I won the game so its your turn Erich." I said as, Erich just sighed.

**Erich POV**

The night would have been decent if it wasnt for Heath, I looked up at the stars then I looked at Inferno he nodded I was a little scared of telling them, but Inferno gave me the okay.

"Well it was a night just like this..." I began

**Begining of Flashback**

_**I was walking back from the cinema, and images of the film still echoed through my head. "Damn, that was a one freaking movie. Wish they made more of such actions." I thought to myself while walking along the dark streets of Goldenrod city. It was quite late actually and I didn't ask my parent's permission. It was going to be a hard night.**_

_I shivered a little from this thought. "If I get lucky, I'll be left without allowance for a week, but if..." I didn't dare to imagine the worst. In such cases I usually just try to think about something bright and relaxing. My latest I-pod made much of this work for me. This case didn't differ much from the others so I buried my hands in the pockets of the jacket. It was early spring and it still was quite frosty so I decided to return my hands in the warm place of my pockets just as I put my earplugs and turn the music. A heavy flow of music enveloped my mind and I continued my way home in a much lighter mood. I looked at the evening star ocean sky. I sometimes wondered to myself how some simple things which have been taken for granted can be so beautiful and yet so far from understanding._

_The cloudless sky proved my guesses. I walked along the street completely unaware that I wasn't alone and gazed at all that star masterpiece. "I wonder how did all stars know how to form Charles's Wain or Archer?" A sudden wind or so I thought stirred my jacket's sleeve on the right arm. I lifted my left hand out of pocket to clear my right sleeve still peering at the sky. The music played loud and nothing could bother me at that second. "Brr, it's really cold, huh what's that?" My left hand felt a small metal object poking out of my right sleeve. I turned my lazy sight from the sky back on earth and froze in horror. A tranquilizer stung my right arm and as I tried to touch it a stinging pain ran through my arm up to my spine. "What the..." I've rendered speechless as my head began spinning._

_" Dammit! I hope it's only a hypnotic..." However it was still far from normal situation. The world around me faded and turned into an ocean of colors and blinks. I could feel as I've lost my balance and feel on knees. The ground like a magnet pulled my head to the asphalt pavement but before the darkness completely swallowed me I saw shapes moving toward me._

_"... what the hell was that ..."_  
_I barely focused my mind and remembered that peaceful night and how I mixed up being hit with tranquilizer for a blow of wind but everything was all fuzzy. I tried to move my arm but I couldn't. Now was not a very good moment for panic, though any other person would have obviously opened eyes and faced the situation and shouted like crazy, but not me, not without a small analysis. I knew if I've been stung with a Seviper poison I would be dead already. Now, it doesn't look that I'm dead, I just can't face death yet. All right, let us see by ourselves..."_

_I opened my eyes and was momentally dazzled by a harsh light. I winced at first, but then opened my eyes slowly again. I was staring at a large blank concrete room. I turned my sore neck and saw that my arm was bounded by some metallic bindings on a metal table. I quickly turned to my other arm and saw another binding. Strangely the color of my skin was a little more yellow then I remembered and my fingers looked smaller too. "What happened t me?" I tried to move my legs, but they too were bounded. I realized I was on a large metallic table. Strangely my upper clothes were also gone and should have felt the frost of the steel, but it seemed just as if some furry blanket separated my back from the table._

_"Just great, now I' m going to be sold on organs." Such idea came to me but soon vanished as fast as it introduced itself. The real world came to its place. "What is this place ? It definitely doesn't look like a hospital room." I quickly swept eyes over the room and noticed a small camera installed into the ceiling. My next thought was. "I should get their attention."_

_"H-hey?" I asked sheepishly._  
_However just as I said a word an alarm sound cut through the air. "Was it only for saying a word? Just how worse can it go?" A second later I wished I hadn't said that. A tremor just like during the earthquake ran through the building. The light in my room blinked for a second and continued flashing. Now a real fear ran through my body._  
_"Hey! Let me out now! I'm just a kid!"_

_A second tremor which now was accompanied by a rumble shook the facility again. Strange but I thought that I wouldn't hear a fly through such walls; even the only room door itself looked like the one in banks from cash vaults which completely was sound proof with a small bulletproof window._

_This time large surgery lamps blinked several times and then faded, enveloping the room in the darkness. I was about to give up and shout but gust in time I've heard a click a sound which soothed my heart. I freely moved my arms and legs and in a total darkness when a third explosion shrieked through the building._

_"Time to get out of here." I tried to get up from the table but just in my attempt I felt a sharp wave of pain through my spine and back. I released a loud scream as every inch of my back felt like it was on fire. A sensation struck my mind when I noticed that there was a some kind of light behind me in a dark room._

_"You gotta be kidding me!" A light actually was coming from my back in a form of fire with spiky flames. To my total astonishment the pain slowly subsided and the fear soon changed to the sensation. I turned my head and noticed that my back was covered in a black fur. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to observe myself as a facility now suffered another bunch of explosion. One of them happened quite near to my room or cell, or whatever it was that I even fell from the table on my own._

_As I began recovering from an impact a new wave of pain burned through my lungs. I nearly didn't dare to breath or even cry; so painful it was. But eventually I began coughing and the pain slowly died down too just like before. Another surprise came to me when after the last cough a smoke came out. A saw as a small black cloud dissolved in the air. "Hm, I'm actually beginning to like that". I smirked to my self, only to be met by another fateful surprise. I heard footsteps, which running across the corridor which was just outside my cell. I've heard one man' s voice."We must evacuate them now until they get to them!" and another three or four ones which responded. "Yes, sir!"_

_"I wonder who are they talking about?" I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Several heads wearing night goggles looked in the door window of my cell. I've heard a bipping as if someone was typing something on the computer. A door hissed and slowly slid into the room revealing several men wearing futuristic body armor and handing what looked like advanced XM-8 carbine rifles._

_In that moment I've lost any logical explanation for the last hours of my life. First I've got kidnapped, then I got transformed into something between pokemon and human and now the same people want to rescue me? Two of these soldiers ran and grabbed me under my arms. I've groaned as I felt nearly every muscle in my new body ache. The situation only got worse once they've carried me out in the corridor. A clear rattle of gunfire and a whistling sound of dropping shells now added to explosions which now ran through the facility nearly every five seconds. "Yeah, this world is definitely turning to hell."_

_I've focused the remnants of my attention to my "saviors". Apparently what looked like their commander gave them next orders. "Proceed to the cell XA-053. We have to evacuate them both at least." All other three men nodded with the reply: "Yes sir" and moved with me along the corridor which we were traversing._

_At least there was some light still in this section of the building which gave me an opportunity to discern soldiers who carried me. On one of them I've made out a strange insignia attached to the soldier's armor on just the right shoulder. I've never seen such emblem before, not like a team Rocket or a new Galactic group. A snake with two spiky ears ate its own tail. "Whoever are they, they look much more professional than Rockets..." I didn't finish my thought. Suddenly in just a few meters in front of us a sudden light blinded my sight. I've closed my eyes hurriedly but moment later a dreadful boom filled my ears; I've tried to shut them when an explosion blast threw us back through a corridor. The memories of my short life flashed though my head as if I never was going to see them again. "Is it how all it ends? No! I choose to live!" It seemed like an Arceus itself heard my wish. Ambient noises rushed into my ears. I hastened to open my eyes only to see a picture which nearly let me regret my last thoughts._

_Two of four soldiers laid next to me, puddles of blood surrounded their motionless bodies I've drew my sight away from this horrific scene. I knew that these images of these lifeless soldiers staring at me through their masks would stay in my memories for a long time._

_I've checked my body and discovered that I completely had no injuries. I couldn't even find a single burn which gave me chills as I thought about those two soldiers who carried me and the other two who led our way. An explosion killed them instantly but I was completely injure-less; even on the contrary the heat wave of the blast gave me some energy. It was quite surprising when I got up quite easily. From all remaining clothes only my pants were still intact. Even my shoes have been badly burnt. It didn't bother me much now but I still needed to face the facts and look for a solution once I escape from this hell hole and find civilization. Speaking of my escape, I remembered that there probably was someone else who needed rescuing. I won't be afraid to say that running through a burning corridor in a nearly contusion state was madness, but I felt as if all flames surrounding me gave strength._

_Continuing my search I've finally stumbled upon a similar vault door my cell had. I've glanced inside a small window and I've nearly lost me breath. A wild Typhlosion was sitting in a furthest corner of the room; his fur erupted in flames so anyone could see him being in the room._

_Typhlosion's glare slowly stopped on the window and out sights met. I can't explain but I felt as if someone was rooting in my head._  
_"The password to the door is ka6837..." I've shook my head in astonishment. "What was that? ...a telepathy?" As a confirmation Typhlosion nodded his head with a stern look on his face._  
_"Besides we can speak to each other, dummy! And I'll show you something else when you let me outa here!" A voice boomed in my head and I rebounded from the door. My senses got back to me now much faster. The explosion pokemon was now standing just next to the door wearing a smart smile._

_I've noticed a small keyboard panel next to the door with a display. I've entered the code and the door began opening with a crackling sound. Just when the was a large gap Typhlosion rushed through the hole into the corridor and pushed me against the wall._  
_"What was that for you, jerk? "You must be Erich then." The pokemon said observing me from legs to head. "They did actually a good work finding a buddy for me."_  
_"What the..." I've roared but Typhlosion interrupted me with a sign to be quiet. "First escape, then all questions." He said calmly grabbing my hand and beginning to lead me through a burning corridor in an opposite direction..._

**End of Flashback**

**Heath POV**

I was a little confused "So you were basicly created so you could be friend to Inferno?" I asked.

Inferno gave me a nod "Yup he has been my buddy ever scince." Inferno said, grabbing Erich and giving him a noogie.

Erich sighed "Yup im afraid so their was this one girl however she changed my life she was my best friend and my first love." Erich said, with love in his eyes.

"I thought you were gay." Alsadair said as, Erich looked like he was about to choke him.

"Why dose everyone I meet think im gay." Erich said, banging his head into the log he was sitting at.

"Maybe because you have that feminin touch." Alsadair laughed.

"Yeah I thought you were gay to." I said as, I my eyes grew weary I couldnt stay up much longer it didnt help that the fire felt so warm I quickly reflected on this and fell asleep.

**Alsadair POV**

I was happy that I got to enjoy this night "Hey now its your turn Heath." Erich said as, he looked down.

I looked down to, but all I saw was Heath lying there asleep with a one of his fingers in his mouth Erichs back started to flame up.

"Why the hell are you asleep?" Erich said as, the fire on his back started raging wildly.

I quickly thought of an idea "Calm down Erich I want to tell my story." I said as, Erich cooled off and sat down with crossed arms.

Everyone began starring at me I really didnt know why, but their was a reason so I ignored it and began speaking as my red tail moved ever so slightly in the wind "It was a very horrible night." I started

**Beggining of Flashback**

_"This is a rocking party Al." One of my friends said, he was drunk and idiotic like most of my friends._

_I knew that I was only 13 and, so were most of my friends, but I didnt dare drink beer for one it tasted awful and second I didnt want to get drunk like my brother use to all of sudden my pants started vibrating I was getting a call._

_"Wait one moment Ben I need to take this call." I said as, I walked outside of my friends house._

_I looked down at my cellphone to check the number "Stupid parents I wish I could just run away." I muttered as, I answered the call._

_"Alsadair we need you to come home now why didnt you tell me that, learning is cool place didnt close." My mother yelled, I choked a laugh she was under the impression that I went to the libary or made up places that taught learning._

_"I will be there in a few minutes ma." I said as, I hung up._

_I looked at my friends house I decided to just leave instead of hanging around there his mother would come home in a few hours, and I didnt want to help clean up the mess.I began walking home as I did I thought about My home it was much cleaner and tidy my mom was a neat freak and now that my brother,Cody moved out it was probably the cleanest house on the block or world it was probably one of the things I loved most about my house I didnt have to pick up my action figures or my clothes for that matter._

_I then stopped walking there was an ally way I knew there was a short cut to my house by taking it, but one of the most vicious gangs hung out there I looked at my watch it was almost midnight so I decided to take that way. I carefully walked onto the ally way, but then I felt a sudden tug on my shirt._

_"Your fucked kid." I heard a voice say, but I just couldnt see the guy, because in that itstant I was hit with a baseball bat and got knocked out._

_When I awoke I was in some sort of tube fillied with water their was a pipe going down my throat .I looked around there were scientist everywere they were all looking at my tank I could hear them talking._

_"We seemed to have fixed the error and got the morph to learn psycic however he will be slitghtly weaker." One of the scientist said_

_"I dont give a crap so long as we can get them to learn moves that normal Pokemon or humans cant learn." Another scientist said, I couldnt hear the rest of the conversation I just blacked out_.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow I feel sorry for you kid." Erich said as, we both looked around.

All of our friends were asleep "Why the hell is everyone going to bed?" Erich asked, I could tell his eyes were getting weary and he seemed to not be able to fire up his back and with that we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors note: Next chapter will be a dream chapter and more of a comedy chapter but will reveal some secrets it will take place in Heaths mind and will focus more on Heath and Dair dont worry each charecter will get at least one chapter fully about name:Super hero Heathgar and sidekick Dair.**


	7. Super hero Heathgar and sidekick Dair

Superhero Heathgar and sidekick Dair /

**Normal POV**

It was dark everyone was sleeping the fire had gone out so everyone moved closer together to keep warm. Heath was sleeping peacfuly as his brown hair swept in the wind and his purple hands laid on his stomach the others were all laying on there side or stomach they were all dreaming about diffrent dreams, but Heaths was the most interesting.

**Heath POV**

**Dream world**

I was in my office sitting in a comfy chair writing down some notes on my wooden desk as my friend Dair filed some paper work. I then heard noise only my bionic ears could hear, I jolted up from my seat, and ran towards another room Dair knew what was happening and quickly rushed over to the same room.

When I got inside the room there were rows upon rows of capes and belts " Dair hand me cape #24." I said, Dair picked up a yellow cape and handed it to me I quickly draped it around my shoulders as Dair put on his red cape and a belt that had a fire symbol on it.

"Whats the situation captain?" Dair asked as, I fumbled to get my belt on with a ghost on it.

I finally got it on "There is this woman she needs our help the area is just south of Celedon." I said as, Dair nodded and prepared the purpose of the belt were to sustain our power until the bitter end each belt had its own power me and Dair knew this situation was going to be a tough one.

The Heathmobile was my prized car, and it got me everywhere it was a small car it was big enough for me and Dair together plus a few supplies it could fly also witch was a big design was basically a submarine with my face on it and purple it was easy to control even in the toughest and Dair quickly jumped into the Heathmobile and got going.

Dair drove the car while I just sat next to him looking at the city we were flying above it was beautiful and green it look like the people of the city didnt have a care in the world, but of course that wasn't true or we wouldn't be going on this mission.

"Captain do you hear the call and were is it coming from?" Dair asked as, we were about to touch the ground.

"Its right here Dair I must say your doing a great job on heightening your senses." I said as, I opened the door a jumped out with Dair by my place we were at was a park it was filled with swings and the grass was very green.

What we saw was a young woman crying herself to death she was a seviper morph and had black spiky hair, me and Dair went to got talk to her and ask her a few questions.

Her face lit up when she saw me "Super hero Heathgar you made it." She said, giving me a hug

I was known as Heathgar to fellow civilians, but Dair and my co-workers knew me as Heath or Dair was known as well Dair, but you get the picture.

"So whats the matter?" I asked, giving her a tissue to dry up her tears.

It seemed to do the trick and she began talking "Well my name is Lias and well my phone got stolen." She cried, me and Dair took a step back who would commit such a crime.

Dair took out a notepad and started writing down details of what happened "OK now so where were you before noticing your phone was missing?" I asked as, Dair got a little nervouse as we were taking on such horrible crime.

She thought about it for while before answering "Well I was at The sub shop,the hair salon,then I went to go pay some bikers the money my boyfriend owes them down by the convient store its the only one in the city so it wont be hard to find, and last but not least I was at my boyfriends house his name is Chrisco if I remember correctly." She said, me and Dair just froze up the famous Chrisco was her boyfriend he was a famous singer and he wasn't scared of anything.

Dair began starting up the car as I went to inform are client "Thank you for all the info we would please like a map to show us the way." I said, she handed me one and me and Dair were off.

"So captain were should we go first?" Dair asked me.

I thought about it "The sub shop I'm hungry so it would be great to get some food." I said, Dair gave a nod and started flying towards our destination.

When we arrived the sub shop was nestled in a little corner it was basically a sub stand they didn't seem very busy, so me and Dair were able to talk to the cashier quickly.

"What do you boys want?" The girl asked, she was a Azumaraill morph she had the ears feet and tail of an Azumarill she also had pretty blue hair but she seemed rude.

I wanted to get this interview that she didn't know about over and done with "We will take an Italian sub to go please." I said.

"Two italian subs you got that Al." The girl shouted.

"Yes Lilly I got that." I heard the guy say.

Lilly got mad "Who the $*! are you calling a bitch?" Lilly asked with rage in her eyes.

I couldn't really see the guy as he was in the back of hte stand preparing orders, but I could at least hear him and right now he was probably crying.

"I wasnt calling anyone a bitch." The guy groaned

Lilly seemed satisfied and directed her attention on us "My boss is such a jerk." Lilly said as, she began chewing a wad of gum.

I was a little nervous asking this girl questions but hey it was I had to do to fine the missing candy "Can I ask you a few questions I am investigating a crime?" I asked as, Dair got out a note pad.

"Sure what do you need to know?" Lilly asked, her blue eyes staring at me.

I gulped before asking "Well this lady came here with her phone today she had black spiky short hair and she lost her phone do you know were it is?" I asked

Lilly thought about it for a while "Well no I don't think I saw the phone." Lilly replied, putting another wad of gum into her mouth.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" I asked, Lilly gave a nod.

I thought about for a second before asking "Well what phone do you have?" I asked

Lilly searched in her pocket for a while until she finally dug it up "This is it my boyfriend Diego gave it to me." Lilly said as, she showed us a pretty pink phone.

I studied it for a while it had texting and web search on it and of course you could make calls, but it didn't exactly match the description of the missing one, so I just handed it back to her.

"So who is this Diego person?" I asked, my red eyes nervously loking around the area.

Lilly smiled at me then answered "Well he is the most awesomest person ever he has the the coolest hair it black and red and magnificent wings in other words he is a Staraptor morph." Lilly said

Me, and Dair were stunned we had never met Staraptor morph "Was he here when the lady came to buy something?" I asked, thinking of what a Staraptor morph would do to me.

"Well yeah he was acctualy here when she was here but maybe it was just a coincidence." Lilly said.

I studied the sub shop, but there were no clues that the phone was stolen, the grass was green and there were no footprints so me and Dair thought nothing had happened there.

"So were dose Diego live?" I asked

Lilly smiled then answered"Well I cant tell you that." Me and Dair instantly frowned "But I will tell you were he works, he works at the Celedon game corner as one of the dealers." Lilly said, this made me and Dair instantly happy we would go there tonight when it opened.

"You have been great help." I said as, she handed me our sub and I payed for it but suddenly the gum she had been chewing landed on the sub the pink subtance made its way inside the sandwich making all sticky and inedible.

"Can we have our money back please our sub sandwich is gross?" I asked, Lilly got really mad.

"Hell no get the &%$ out of this shop!" She yelled, me and Dair compiled and quickly went back into the Heathmobile and took off.

I watched over the trees get smaller and smaller as me and Dair got higher and higher "Were should we go next?" Dair asked, keeping his eyes on the sky.

I thought about for a while "Well the Hiar salon I dont want to go challenging bikers just yet." I said as, my purple hands faded in and out.

"Okay the hair salon, Heath what the hell are you doing?" Dair asked as I took a bite out of the sub.

"I want what I paid for and the gum makes it taste better." I said, before consuming the whole thing.

Dair sighed "You do realize that gum was in someones mouth." Dair said as, I began chewing the left over gum.

I knew exactly what to say "So what the girl who was chewing the gum was hot." I said, continuing to chew the gum.

"Your hopeless wreck." Dair sighed.

**back into real world**

I woke up with a jolt it was already morning everyone was eating breakfast which consisted of raspberry's and stolen pancakes from who knows were.I sighed and got up looking at the beautiful clouds as they passed by.

Erich instantly noticed me and called me over "Heath come have breakfast with us." I nodded and headed over and sat on the log.

"Heath did you sleep well?" Dylan asked as, his mullet got slightly dirty from the syrup on the pancakes.

I remembered last night and what a dream it was."Yeah but it was pretty hectic." I said, while Erich handed me some pancakes.

Everyone looked at me like I was some crazy Pokemon "Anyways today we are all going to head out deep into the forest I know there is a stream near it were we can get some fresh water." Erich said as, I just plopped the whole stack of pancakes into my mouth.

"Sound like a plan." I said


End file.
